Such speech recognition functions as the operations of an in-vehicle informational equipment, handy phones and the like being performed through a user's voice are incorporated in a number of devices. Further, in recent years, thanks to the development of data communication technique, such system is going to prevail over the market as sending speech data to a server and performing further high-precision speech recognition by use of the computing resources of the server. As well, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to effectively use such speech recognition server, such system is proposed as placing an intermediate server between a personal terminal and a speech recognition server, through which additional processing is performed.